Musubi
Musubi, the main heroine of the story and Minato's first Sekirei. She met Minato when she literally fell out of the sky and was moved by his kindness what caused her Sekirei crest to react to him. Due to this, she and Minato became involved in a tournament organized by the MBI cooperation that forces them to end up fighting with other Sekireis in the capital in order to protect themselves and the ones they care about. __TOC__ Appearance Musubi is a young woman with short, brown hair and a well developed body figure. She always seems to be wearing her regular Sekirei clothing which exists out of a short red skirt and upper clothes that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko. Musubi also puts on a pair of red gloves for battle and keeps them on even when she's not participating in a fight. The only time she changes her clothes, is when she trains with the landlady and wears during that time only bloomers with a white t-shirt. There's a running gag in the story about how her clothing always ends up in tatters every time she fights, what usually results in a scary speech about manners from Miya. Personality Musubi is very naive but insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, even more so than Kusano. She is, however, very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekireis (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle at the prospect of fighting another) but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. Musubi is loyal to Minato and often tries to become closer with Minato, what usually results in a competition with Minato's other sekirei, in particulair Tsukiumi, with whom she as result, developed a rivalry with after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife. This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals, although Musubi hasn't lost once. During the story, she develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's angry or jealous - the reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has earned the nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi (Omake chapter 63.5) and Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage). Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a fairly decent cook, although being only capable of cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Powers Musubi's abilities are hand-to-hand combat which utilizes her greatly enhanced strength. This is enforced by the heavy combat gloves she always wears. Her attacks and techniques are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. Her Norito is recently revealed to be just a strong punch that cause a huge impact on the object that it strikes. One move she has is the Kuma Ken (lit: Bear Punch) that the power to literally blow away the opponent. Musubi received her first norito when she was searching for a house with Minato. That time, she had the power to jump high into the sky and blow the clouds away with her strength, showing that the Norito increased her physical strength several times. Another time was in the battle between Minato, Higa, and the Disciplinary Squad. That time, her punch was so strong that it destroyed the junction where they were fighting. Something else notable about Musubi is that she also has a good amount of stamina and endurance evidenced during her first fight with Benitsubasa. She took several hits during that fight and was still able to stand up to Benitsubasa's suprise. Manga Synopsis History Not much is known about Musubi's past exept for a few facts; The mysterious Sekirei no.08 Yume teamed up with Karasuba and rescued Musubi, when she was a child, and saved Musubi's life by giving her "tama" (the core which let Sekirei live and use their powers) to Musubi. Years later after Yume's death, Karasuba and Musubi made a promise that they would be together the last ones standing on the battlefield and that they would fight with the world at stake. Musubi seems to know Takami quite well as she told Minato after the escape plan, that she was created by Takami, which implies that Musubi was residing in one of MBI's facilities before going outside to find a Ashikabi. Part in the story Anime Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn